the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 30
'''Cheer Nationals, Part Three '''is the seventeenth episode of season 2, the final part of the three-part finale, and the thirtieth episode of MPGIS. It aired on July 23rd, 2013. Summary After the Atchison High Cheer Squad finish their routine, Matthew, Blaine, Tanner, and Tristan compliment their performance, with Matthew being especially impressed by their pyramid. Jonathan suddenly appears, attempting to become friends with Tanner after having given a blowjob to a random guy in the men's bathroom. Tristan is impressed that Jonathan is able to do it so quickly, but Jonathan reveals that he cut a hole in the wall to give the blowjob, not realizing that such a thing is called a gloryhole. Tanner questions who would stick their dick in a random hole in the bathroom, and the scene shifts to the judge's table, where a relaxed Bert Hickey returns, clearly having been the one to have used the gloryhole. Jeannie Halverstad criticizes Bert for having missed the Atchison cheer routine, though Bert doesn't care. Jeannie introduces the Overland Park Cheer Squad to the stage, and pleads with Bert to remain conscious for the last cheer squad to perform. Mackenzie warns her team to not mess things up before they take the stage. As they're performing, Jeannie comments that their routine looks familiar. Upon seeing his ex-girlfriend, Brittnay, on stage, Jonathan comments on his character development over the past several days, though an annoyed Tanner tells him to shut up. For the finale, the girls create an inverted pyramid, with Deandra's robot arm holding the weight of the entire thing. The technique duly impresses the judges and the audience. After their performance is done, the girls meet with the boys who commend their routine. Brett and the TV Producer appear, elated with the footage captured, and ready to film a wrap up scene to finish filming the pilot of the show. Jeannie and Angie approach the girls with the Cheer Nationals trophy, with Jeannie complimenting their performance, and giving a new job offer to Mackenzie to model for Claire's. The Atchison High Cheer Squad suddenly appears, with a livid Tanya cursing out Mackenzie, much to Taylor's delight, who also tacks on to the expletives. When asked for her response, Mackenzie is initially hesitant to respond in kind, with Trisha reminding her of her hair, and the TV Producer warning Brittnay to not ruin the final shot. However, both girls ignore these warnings and proceed to curse out and insult Tanya and Taylor. Meanwhile, Trisha also curses out Ashley Katchadorian, expressing genuine anger for the first time. With the footage now ruined by the girl's expletive-filled tirade, the TV Producer decides to scrap Brittnay's show, and he leaves along with Brett. The cursing causes more of Mackenzie's hair to fall out, resulting in a very noticeable bald spot, and Jeannie decides to take back the modeling offer, and leaves along with Angie. The girls end their tirade with a triumphant "go fuck yourselves!" and the boys express their admiration of their tirade. Despite Brittnay losing the chance to be on a TV show, and Mackenzie losing the chance to further her modeling career, both girls decide that such losses are a good thing, since it will allow them to negotiate in the future on their own terms, and will not potentially cause them to peak at a young age, only for everything to go downhill later, citing several famous celebrities who went down such paths. When Jenna Dapananian is also looked at to provide an example, she becomes angry that she finally gets included in something so insignificant, and leaves after cursing at them. Mackenzie and Brittnay reinforce their desire to remain the same, citing that they're still the most popular girls in school, thus nothing has changed. Inspired by this speech, Jonathan decides to stay true to his self, casting off his gay character change, which he claims he only adopted to try and be liked by the guys. The guys reaffirm that they still did not like Jonathan, regardless of sexual orientation, and Tanner tries to convince him that he is still gay, reminding him of the oral sex he performed earlier. However, Jonathan does not accept this and decides to return to his old ways, prompting the annoyed and disgusted guys, and the cheer squad, to leave. At the now empty judge's table, Jenna Darabond has watched the entire exchange unfold through a pair of binoculars. Although irritated that her plan had not worked, she casts off the minor setback. After talking with her dad on the phone, Justin Michaelson appears, asking where everyone is, to which Jenna replies that everything is over for now, but hints at a bigger storm coming to Overland Park, before sharing a kiss with Justin. Characters *Tanya Berkowitz *Matthew Derringer *Blaine McClaine *Jonathan Getslinhaumer *Tanner Christiansen *Tristan Mckie *Jeannie Halverstad *Bert Hickey *Mackenzie Zales *Brittnay Matthews *Saison Margeurite *Trisha Cappelletti *Jenna Dapananian *Deandra *TV Producer *Brett *Tanya Berkowitz *Taylor McDevitt *Trisha 2 *Ashley Katchadorian *Jenna Darabond *Justin Michaelson *Angie Trivia *It is revealed that Jonathan performed oral sex on Bert Hickey, via use of a gloryhole that the former created. **Not knowing that it was called a gloryhole, Jonathan, instead, names the sexual act a Cock Pocket, parodying the name of a microwaveable turnover called Hot Pockets. * This is the first episode where Tanya swears. ** This is also the first episode where Trisha swears and gets genuinely angry. However, this anger is only applied towards Ashley Katchadorian. * When the girls are listing the names of celebrities who peaked at a young age only for things to go downhill later on in their lives, they named: ** Amanda Bynes ** Lindsay Lohan ** Shia Lebouf ** Michael Jackson *After two seasons worth of mentions, Jenna Darabond finally makes an appearance, hinting at her antagonism in the next season. **Before she kisses Justin Michaelson, she hints that "winter is coming to Overland Park." This is a reference to Game of Thrones, who used the phrase "winter is coming," as the title of the pilot episode. The phrase is also attributed as the motto of House Stark of Winterfell in the book A Song of Fire and Ice, the series of which the television show is based on.